the tale of five kingdoms
by Megasarian
Summary: in a far distan past six powerful being sent their children away to escape a cruel fate now the time has come for their return. what will happen..no one knows.
1. prolouge present day

The tale of five kingdoms

The land that is now unified was not always so. In a past that was to soon forgotten by humans, five kingdoms were held in peace until one human family decided the time had come for the humans to rule.

The battles were long and deadly and one night the leaders of the five kingdoms gathered at the island known as Eden. They each stood in silence, waiting.

"My friends I have a plan .it will be very difficult but it will work," toga inutashio, king of the demons, said.

"Speak toga," Misora, queen of the stars said, holding her infant daughter, kagome. Every mother held her child, even nira, the soul of the earth stood in attendance with her year old son in hand.

"We use this well as a portal and send our children to the safety of another universe. We can seal it off once our children are safe. Their powers will be sealed off until it is time for them to return here and revive the kingdoms and the very earth she," toga said, glancing quickly to his own two year old son. The queen of the light stepped up first.

"My child is my only weakness. My husband is dead and I have no other children. I will do anything I must to keep her safe," the half vampire queen said. Each queen followed suit readily, all that is, except one.

"Misora, what of you," suano asked.

"There is no universe where my child is safe. She was literally born of and as a star. Even with the strongest seal none of the children's powers will stay hidden past their thirteenth birth days. They will covet our children, but any where is safer than here I suppose," Misora said crying tears that made luminous white lilies grow around the well.

And so, star, demon, hunter, vampire, half vampire, and the earth herself spread their powers into the well and opened a portal to another universe.

The six beings, the mothers, climbed out of the well and searched out homes for their most precious treasures. The names changed with the families. Kagome became kaylen a priestess, kikyo be came Kate the daughter of a ceo, Sango became Sara a masters child, sesshomaru was the son of an apothecary now called Sebastian inuyasha became ion and miroku became mark.

Every mother gathered around the well, knowing they would not see their children again, and sealed it until the day the young ones could return.

~ 5 years later~

A group of children sat in a small play ground. Five of them sat in a star shape while one sat in the middle . they were different ages and yet all in the same grade. They all had the same look in their eyes, like they shared a secret that could change the world.

The teacher's were often surprised by their intelligence even the youngest were in the first grade. Once a teacher had brought a friend down from a town to the north to see these strange children.

"Alright," the friend had said ," who's who?"

" the one with black-blue hair is kaylen the one with black-brown hair is kate, the brunett is sara ," th teacher rolled off," the taller blonde with gols eyes is sebastian, the shorter one with amber eyes is ion and mark has pitch black hair."

The two looked at the children who were sitting at a table for snack time.

" why are they so different ," the friend asked. All six children looked up at the same time with that mysterious look and suddenly he understood, no child should have such a haunting look in their eyes.

Chapter one: present day

Its been 12 years since that day in the first grade. The children have grown well and are in their junior year at high school. It was a typical day , one that started just like any other.

" Hey kaylen, say something for us ! we want to see if the stories are true , if your voice really does echo with pure power," a dark haired girl asked.

Kaylen backed into a corner refusing to speak. She could actually , but she didn't want to. The last time she had, she'd unleashed some thing in her that had slept her whole life. The only people she had ever felt safe with were gone now. After her incident at age thirteen, the last time she had ever spoke , her parents had sent here to a special school especially for priestesses . the good part was that she was reunited with mark he had come a year earlier ,after he had purified Sebastian's left arm off.

"evie, leave her alone," a tenor voice said , coming from behind.

"we apologize senseis we meant no disrespect , merely curiosity," the girl said , running off quickly.

"you know kaylen , its alright to speak. You have learned to keep the power out of what you say. What happened to eric in sixth grade wont happen again," mark said, hugging her.

She looked up at him and simply shook her head. Yes, she could talk to them but she wouldn't let the first words she'd said spoken in four years be to some stupid girls who only wanted to hear the hauntingly beautiful echo of power in her voice. No she would wait until she could see the other four again, then she would let the lilting soprano of her voice fly.

" you're waiting aren't you, until we rejoin the rest of them. I know how you feel, I don't hang around with any one but you for the same reasons. We'll see them again sooner than we think, now lets jet, its almost curfew," mark said.

Far to the south a group of four sits in a cafe, talking. " i got a letter from kaylen. the chilren at her school tease her because she wont talk. if only they knew what happened to eric maybe they would stop trying to force her ," sebastian said , gazing into the distance remembering the most painfull day of his life.

It was sixth grade, her thirteenth birthday and eric grey was teasing his kaylen...again. He'd backed her into a corner calling her every name he could think of and throwing things at her. kate and sara had been holding him back.

"even your queer best friend couldnt save you," eric had said , and it had been one thing to many. he sara and kate could feel the energy rolling off her skin and she stood up locking eyes with the stocky blonde menace.

" eric grey, you are a vile , dispicable, hate filled individual. you need to forgett every thing you know , go to a place far away and learn how to be a decent human being," she'd yelled in a mesmerizing voice. the child came out of his daze with no memories at all. kaylen had been sent home and hadn't returned.

" sebastian, did you hear me? mark sent me a letter that said something totally different things about kaylen's health," sara said.

ion and kate looked at the other two and they all had the same thought .

"what did mark say," kate asked.

" he said that she stays isolated she doesnt talk , she wont eat much and she hardly sleeps. he practically begged me to bring her back . his parents are coming after him tomorrow , there wont be anyone to watch out for her," sara said worry clear in her voice.

"we'll go tomorrow, after mark gets home ," kate said.

"no , i'll sent keith, we dont want her to know its us," sebastian said. they agreed quickly and went their seperate ways eager for the next day.


	2. home ward bound

Chapter 2: homeward bound

"_we'll send our children to safety," a tall silver haired man said. Six of them had gathered around a well. It looked like the well in the forest by her home._

"_there is no where safe for my child , she was born of and as a star, they will covet our children but any where is safer than here,"a woman with midnight blue hair and pale silvery eyes said. Strangely the woman turned as if she knew that kaylen was watching. she smiled "soon my child soon you will be able to come home."_

kaylen awoke suddenly to a loud knocking on her door. she slimed out of bed noticing it was around 11:30.

"kaylen , im keith i was sent to bring you home," the blonde boy at the door said. her grey -blue eyes glittered with hope. she packed everything she had quickly and triped over a small black box i the floor. she tossed it in her bag and ran with keith out the doors a smile on her face for the first time in a long time. the trip back was quiet except a small twinkling from the black box that kaylen held.

she recognized the tune, but she could swear she'd never heard the song and with each new time she heard it word formed in her mind. 'stars we are born from stars we are , light with in us shows who we now my child sleep now and dream for one day my daughter you will be queen.'

" miss kaylen we're here," keith said . she smiled at him and lept from the car dashing inside her long empty home. her parents had died a year after they sent her to the school and she missed them sometimes. she walked up the stairs to her room and layed out on her neatly made bed. she sat for a good ten miutes before she decided to change quickly and run to the cafe down the street.

she dressed in satreet clothes for the first time in years. her black-blue hair hung in gentel waves down to her calves. she was slender a product of a small apitite and her grey-blue eyes shone like the stars she'd missed the whole time she was locked away.

she liked to pretend she was a star one of rare power that had come to earth so she could spread light . satisfied with the way she looked she ran quickly to the little shop and sat in the window with the sun back lighting her, the man running the place came over to her table.

" sebastian said to tell you , they'd be here in ten minutes , mark was running late," he said petting the sweet girl, she had always been his favorite of the group and it didnt hurt that he was her uncle. she nodded smiling, he walked away stunned and happy to see the raidiance of her smile again.

the first of her friends to arrive was actually ion. he pulled her into a tight hug. she hugged back and he sat one seat awayand the next to arrive was kate, then mark. kaylen looked around exspectantly and with each pass her face fell , ion read her expression and hugged her again.

"ion why are you hugging kaylen,"a deep baritone voice spoke. kaylen's eyes grew wide as she turned around. before her stood the on she'd missed th most. those nights when the captivity of her windowless room had been to much to bare or the stress of the students teasing her made her want to cry it had been her memories of sebastian that had saved her. she lept up from her chair and ran for him "sebastian!"she cried, her voice aa high and clear as the night sky.

mark let out a sigh it had been to long since he had her that voice ring with happiness or ring at all for that matter.

"kaylen you have been very cruel , lying to me about what happened at that school,"he said picking his love up in his hug. "

"i only wanted you to think i was happy when in truth it was misery," she said.

"fret not my sweet , i understand ," he said carrying her back to her seat. the group talked for hours happy to be back to gether once more


	3. on the other side of the well

deep in the woods behind kaylen's home , on the cover of an ancient well, a symbol covered in years of debris and ivy , burned a bright and mighty , midnight blue . the seal of the star was breaking.

a few months passed and during those months kaylen had rejoined her friends at the high school, though her dreams had worsened and seemed to spread. Sara and Kate had also begun to dream of the people around the well though for each a different woman looked up at her. for Sara it was the woman in the armor who looked upon her and for Kate it was it was the woman in black who bore fangs. Sebastian , ion, and mark had suffered from a different malady. Sebastian had begun to hear a voice in his mind ion was not eating as much and what he did eat was always red and semi liquid, mark was becoming more and more wild . even sitting in the school was starting to become a challenge for him. in the woods all of the seals had started to burn each a different color all just as vivid as the first.

on the other side of the well things were not so happy.

" toga, it's been three hundred years how much longer ," misora asked from her place in their elaborate tower prison.

" I can feel my sons power growing misora , it won't be much longer now," nara said.

" inuyasha's thirst it growing rapidly, be patient misora, your daughter will be in your arms again soon," izoai said.

" why is it that the rest of you can feel your children but I cannot feel mine? I can only see her in the dreams we send them," misora said, sadness thickening her voice.

"fret not misora, I cannot feel kikyo nor can toga feel sesshomaru or Talia Sango. nara can feel miroku because she can feel all things on this earth and he is hers, and izoai can feel inuyasha because the royals of the night star empire are related through blood and thirst, breathe misora, all will be well," Helena said .

outside of the cell the kingdoms were ruled by one person, naraku Mejia, a human or at least that's what he said, he was actually a half demon. the stars had hidden in a distant mountain that only they could reach. the vampires half or otherwise , had been forced to serve as the army along with any demons that had not turned to their beasts and fled. the hunters proved the only resistance , and only the threat of death upon both their king and queen had silenced them. they now served as naraku's personal guard.

"I cannot just breathe and wait , the light of my stars is fading , they can't be kept in a cage ! they sicken and die , while I stay healthy and immortal. I need my child ! un beknownst to most of you my child is the source of the star light , an eternal star, her light will never flicker or fade even slightly, once she is able to bear children she will stop ageing," misora said , agony clear in her voice.

" sleep star queen , it makes the time go faster," Talia said ,understanding the woman's pain. while her own daughter would suffer no such fate her people were being used and caged in much the same way, forced to guard and protect a man many of them wished to kill.

the gate to their prison opened and a young vampire ,previously a noble, walked in carrying a tray of food for them all.

" my queen izoai and king segumi, the seals on the hidden well heve begun to burn brightly," she said , leaving quickly to avoid trouble.

" see misora all to soon our children will return," izoai said.

in a throne room far below the solitary tower naraku sat pondering what would his next act of evil be.

" it seems to me that it is time the stars came home , I could use some new wait staff," he said turning to the general beside him , hiten.

"yes my lord, it shall be done," hiten said leaving the room. happy with his choice of nefarious acts he sat back smiling .

mean while school was growing to crowded and tiering for kaylen. she began to cling to sebastaians side ( not that he minded) and was having a hard time controling her imense power. right now she was asleep at her lunch table and sebastian was argueing with the voice in his mind.

srry it took so long i type slow and i lost the paper version XD


	4. the awakening

'you'll know soon enough , what matters now is the girl on your lap. she is ours and we must claim her,' it answered.

' mark her ? how,' he asked. the voice was silent for a minute but soon responded.

'for a courtship which is all you can do here you simply have to kiss her , at which point your marks will blend and she will be forever yours,' it answered.

'marks,' Sebastian asked.

' the crescent you bare and the life star she bares ,' it said before disappearing yet again.

kaylen could feel the presence before she saw the man, Jonathan Marshall had to come forth to torment her once again. she pulled herself from unconsciousness just as he arrived.

"sup skinny kitty, thought about my offer any," the arrogant boy said .

'tarry not with him , your power is far greater than you can access here,' a lilting voice , mush like her own , whispered in her head. she locked stares with Jonathan and let power fill her voice while she choose her words carefully.

" Jonathan ," she said , in that echoic voice only Sebastian could fight, "I will never belong to you . give your love to someone who actually wants it." he walked away dazed, to sit by Katelyn , a sophomore. kaylen's head began to pound and fearing the power it loosen she ran to the woods. she reached the well behind her house before she fell to her knees .she looked up to find the strange marks burning , the one in the center so very like her own. she reached for it, something told her it was important , and laid a fingertip on it. she clutched her head and cried out in pain as images flooded her mind images she knew were memories.

in the dark of the tower prison the star queen suddenly bolted up from her fitful sleep.

"misora , what is it are you hurt," Talia asked.

" no but the time approaches closer than we thought , my sweet kagome has found the well," misora said breathless. it was the burning of her mark that had alerted her to this discovery.

when kaylen didn't return Sebastian set out to find her, when he did she was sitting in a darkened living room crying.

"Sebastian I know things you would not believe about the six of us. I wish I didn't because then I wouldn't miss the people or be so enraged by the one," kaylen said .

"speak your knowledge kaylen, however unbelieveable it may be," sebastian said.

"we are not who we think we are. we come from a different universe all together, one filled with all the myths of this one. you are the demon prince sesshomaru of the demon kingdom, kate is the half vampire princess kikyo, mark is miroku, the earth mothers son, sara is the hunter princess, sango and ion is inuyasha, a vampire prince. our parents sent us here to escape some thing ugly, to protect us from some thing and some one," she cried , clinging to him desperately.

" kaylen, what are you," he said some how beleiveing every word she said.

" i am princess kagome of the star kingdom, i am a star ,literally, the source of the star light , immortal," she whispered," if you dont believe me , ill show you."

they walked back to the well and she pointed to the symbol just above her's. "touch it" she ordered.

toga cluched his head just as misora clutched her abdomen. " kagome is going to wake them all, and she is burning with hatetred for the filthy hanyou naraku," misora said .

sebastian stiffened for a moment then relaxed.

" kagome, come here," he said.

" yes sesshomaru," she answered smiling. he pulled her into a deep , loving kiss and watched as their marks combined. " we're finally courting," she said with a genuine laugh. they went back to the house and called the others over. in their minds it had been far to long for naraku to rule. he needed to be taken out , and who better than the childeren of the very people he had locked in a tower.

" they are gathering in kagom's tiny house ," izoai said.

"miroku is growing concerened, they are at the well," nara said.

mark fell first the images flashing at high speed and so they were awakened one by one and when they were all awake they gathered in kagomes house, angry and read for revenge.


End file.
